Wheelchair Bound
by kolulu100
Summary: A new student has transfered to Namimori. She's a regular girl but with an exception; she's in a wheelchair. Arianna Abandonato is wheelchair bound because of an incurable disease. She's very kind towards others but hates their pity. Arianna has a secret though. Part of her secret involves her moon flame. Is her flame responsible for her disease or is it something more?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Arianna Abandonato but people just call me Ari for short. I'm an average girl but with a certain exception; I'm in a wheelchair. Now many might be wondering why, and it's because I have an incurable disease. Everyone takes pity but I actually don't mind it. I have long dark brown hair with eyes that are a calming color of light green. My parents were very loving but are barely home. They say that their job is making them stay overseas. Being lonely is sad but I've gotten used to it.

Today was nerve reeking since I was going to my new school called Namimori. I wonder if everyone will make fun of me because I'm in a wheelchair. "This is going to be awkward." I sighed as I rolled down the ramp. I was careful not to fall or anything of that nature. On the way to school, many students were staring at me. They probably pitied me. But surprisingly enough, I can do everything a normal teenage girl can do; I can even cook.

I used the ramp that the school thankfully had. Since the school consisted of stairs, I had to use to elevator. The teacher caught up to me and smiled. "Good morning Ari-chan. The principle requested you." The teacher said with a giant smile. He gratefully brought me there where the principal was there with my things. The teacher brought me back and told me to stay there. After a little bit of waiting I heard: "Come in Ari-chan." I opened the door and wheeled in.

Many students gasped as they saw me. "Everyone, this is Arianna Abandonato. She's our new student so please treat her with respect. Does anyone have any questions?" Many hands flew up. "Why are you in a wheelchair?" One asked. The teacher was about to yell till I answered him. "I have an incurable disease." Everyone's hands went down slowly as many people frowned. The teacher told me to go sit in the back so I rolled to the back and replaced the chair with myself.

After class ended a girl with orange hair came up to me. "Hello Arianna-chan, I'm Kyoko Sasagawa." "Nice to me you." I replied. "Would you like to have lunch with my friend and I?" "I'd love to." She motioned her friend over. "My name is Hana. Are you sure you're alright with being in a wheelchair all of the time?" "Hana!" "It's okay. It's only natural for a person to question what they don't know of. And to answer your question, I like being in a wheelchair. I can do anything a normal teenager can do." I said with a smile.

Kyoko and Hana sat down and started to eat. I took out my lunch out and they looked surprised. "Your lunch looks really good." Kyoko mentioned. "Did your mother make it for you?" Hana asked. "No, I made this last night." "You can cook?" Hana asked. "Of course I can. My parents are too busy working overseas that they're never home so I had to learn how to take care of myself." They looked at me saddened again. "Don't be sad! I've grown accustomed to it so I'm not bothered." They had a slight smile.

After lunch, class started up again. Class was fun since I got to learn many things. Oh yeah, I'm also a bookworm and have top grades. Kyoko looked behind towards me and smiled. After school, she came up to me again. "Ari-chan, would you like to hang out with us on the weekend?" "I'd love to!" I said as if I was a child. We parted and I made my way outside. "Alright, let's head home." I started to wheel my way home till I was knocked over by a rock in the school yard.

"Oh great, first day here and I already managed to knock myself to the ground." I grumbled as I reached my chair and slowly brought myself up onto the chair. A few of the prefects that people called them watched on. Once I got up on the chair, I wheeled home. Once I entered my house, I ate and went to bed. "Everything is so stressful…why can't you come back for a visit?"

The next morning, I had the same routine and went to school. Kyoko met me outside of the gate. "Good morning Ari-chan." "Good morning Kyoko-chan." I was going to bring myself into school till Kyoko started to push me. "You don't have to do that Kyoko-chan." "Nonsense, you shouldn't be tiring your arms out." I didn't protest as she pushed me to class.

When class started, I was too distracted by the sky that I didn't even hear the teacher's lecture. "Ari-chan, you've been staring at the sky the whole time." Kyoko teased. I blushed and smiled. "S-sorry, it's just really pretty and I couldn't help what it would be like to be a bird." Kyoko smiled. "You're adorable. Let me introduce you to some of my friends." She said as she motioned over some guys from our class.

"This is Arianna Abandonato." She said to them. "I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, nice to meet you." A guy with light brown hair said. "Gokudera Hayato." A guy with silver like hair grumbled. He was probably forced to do this. "Yo, I'm Yamamoto Takashi." "I'm Ryohei Sasagawa!" A guy yelled. "That's my brother, Ari-chan." Kyoko reassured me.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" Yamamoto asked. Everyone turned to him and gapped. "You don't ask questions like that, baseball nut!" Gokudera yelled at him. "It's alright, really. I'm comfortable about my situation. I actually have an incurable disease." They all looked saddened. "Yet you're still smiling…" Gokudera said under his breath but I let that slide. "Do any of you have questions about me?" I asked them. "How do you get around everywhere? I mean, isn't it hard to move with a wheelchair?" I shook my head. "My house is modified so I can move everywhere. Plus being this way is something that teaches you a lot of discipline of the mind and body." I smiled.

We all ate lunch together and talked some more. Everyone was very interesting. Gokudera was very protecting of Tsuna and called him Jyuudaime. I wanted to ask why Gokudera called Tsuna that but I didn't want to pry on personal information. Ryohei was very loud and to the extreme. Sometimes I wished that I could run and do physical activities like Ryohei but sadly I couldn't. Yamamoto was very kind but was very oblivious to everything around him. Everyone was a book that I could read. It was an unsettling feeling.

After school, Kyoko brought me home with Tsuna and Gokudera. It was quiet on the way home. Kyoko opened the door and wheeled me in. "You're house is so pretty." "Thank you. Would you three like to have some tea?" They all nodded their heads and walked in. I went to the kitchen and put water on to boil. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Tsuna asked. "I told you that I'm fine. You're the guest and I'm the host." He smiled and went back to sit down with Gokudera. Kyoko came in.

"Ari-chan, would you like for me to get some snacks out?" "Sure. There's a cake in there that you can cut for us." She pulled out the cake and sliced the pieces. "Did you make this Ari-chan?" "Yes I did. I usually like to make my own food instead of having it made for me." She giggled and brought out the cake as I brought the tea. I poured the tea as Kyoko distributed the cake to everyone. Tsuna and Gokudera took a bite of the cake. "This is really good." Tsuna said happily. Gokudera nodded. "I'm glad. I made this using my grandmother's recipe." The two were surprised. "Don't be so surprised." After having tea and cake, the three left with happy faces. I closed the door and looked at my family picture.

It was a sunny day when it was taken. My mother had long brown hair like me but she had blue eyes. My father had black hair with black eyes. "I wonder how I got the light green eyes if my mothers were blue while my father's eyes were black…" I smiled and went to bed.

Kyoko was waiting outside for me as I rolled down the ramp the next morning. Kyoko pushed me across town for most of the day. "Ah, Kyoko-chan, what are you doing today?" A woman with short brown hair asked. "I'm here with my friend Arianna-chan." Kyoko said. She looked to me and smiled. "You're so adorable. Would the two of you like to come for lunch?" "What do you think Ari-chan?" Kyoko asked. "I'd love to go." I said with a smile.

We got groceries and went back to Nana's house. Sadly, there wasn't a ramp for me to get in the house. This became a big problem. Tsuna came down from and saw us. "Ah! What are you two doing here?" "We're here for lunch." Kyoko said. "But we're having trouble…" I said. Tsuna looked then realized. "That's right…" Tsuna said as a man with blonde hair came in from the living room. "Is there a problem?" He asked. "I invited some of Tsu-kun's friends but one of them can't make it in." Nana said.

"Why not?" He asked. "I'm in a wheelchair." I said. He came closer to me and was shocked. A man that had a black suit was there in the same room. Dino looked to me and smiled. "I can bring you in." He said as he picked me up bridal style. I held onto his shirt for dear life as the guy with the suit got my wheelchair in the house. Dino looked to me and smiled as he set me on the wheelchair. "Are you alright Ari-chan?" Tsuna asked me. "Just…a little shocked and startled." I said. Dino patted my head and went upstairs with Tsuna.

As the two were working on lunch, I was at the table watching them. I wanted to help and at least do something. Nana turned to me. "Would you like to help?" I nodded my head vigorously. "You should make your cake, Ari-chan!" Kyoko said. I nodded as Nana and Kyoko let me work on the cake. As I was mixing the ingredients, the two came down from upstairs. When I put the cake in the oven, I started to make the frosting. Once the cake was done, I let the cake to cool down as the frosting was in the fridge. From the corner of my eye, I saw everyone smiling at me.

Once everything was done cooling, I assembled the cake. Tsuna and Dino sat down at the table as they watched me. When I was done, I set it aside in the fridge till after lunch. "The cake it all done. Now all we need to do is have lunch." I said as I turned towards them. Nana got plates out and told us to go into the living room while she made the rest of our lunch.

Upon entering, there were two children running around. I smiled but felt sad on the inside. I wish that I could run again. The two children stopped and stared at me. "Who are you?" The cow like child asked. "My name is Arianna. Who might you two be?" "I'm the best hitman in the whole world, Lambo!" "My name is I-pin." The two were defiantly different in their manners. They started to run again. "I'm sorry about them." Tsuna said. "Don't worry about them. Let them run around." I told him. Two more people entered. A woman with purple hair and a baby wearing a fedora. "Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Arianna. Ari-chan, this is Bianchi and Reborn." Kyoko introduced. "Nice to meet you two." I said bowing my best. She looked to me and smiled. "You don't have to bow child." She said patting my head. "Why are you in a wheelchair? Was it from an accident?" Reborn asked as he jumped down on my lap. "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in my ear. "It's not from an accident. Actually, I have an incurable disease." Dino, Reborn, and Bianchi looked down. Nana came in and told us to come in for lunch. Bianchi pushed me to the kitchen.

When we were eating, my eyes lit. "This is so good." I said. Everyone smiled towards me. "I'm glad you like it." Nana said. After my seconds, everyone was done. I pulled the cake out from the fridge out and set it on the table. Nana sliced the cake and gave a piece to everyone. Lambo was cheering for cake so he got his first. Everyone took a bite and was surprised. "This is delicious!" Dino said. "You have to give me the recipe for this." Bianchi said. "I'd love to but it's a secret recipe." I said. The children loved the cake and wanted more. "Just one more slice, okay?" They nodded and I gave them another thin slice of cake.

Nana had me stay over for dinner. While we were waiting for dinner, everyone went into the living room. Kyoko had to go home because of her brother leaving me with everyone else. "So Ari-chan, tell us more about yourself." Bianchi said. "Well, I'm 15 and I'm a bookworm. There's nothing else about me really…" "What do you do for fun?" She asked. "I read books… and that's about it." She smiled. "What are things you hate?" "I hate it when people pity me for being how I am. Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean that I'm not a normal person. I can do things everyone else can do except for fighting, running, walking…anything involving my legs." I said.

"What are your parents like?" "They're the best in the world. Even though I never see them a lot, they work day and night overseas making money to support me and my medical bills." "Will you ever be able to stand?" Reborn asked. "I'm not sure but I hope I do. But I'll be happy even if I don't get to stand again." I smiled.

During dinner, it was hectic. Lambo was taking everyone's food while I-pin was scolding him. Tsuna kept yelling at Lambo and Dino couldn't use chopsticks to save his life. I kept quiet and smiled. Everyone had a piece of my cake while I had tea. It had gotten pretty late, so I decided to go home. Dino picked me up again, causing another heart attack. "There's no need to be afraid." He set me in my wheelchair outside. My grip on his shirt lessened. "Thank you." I said and wheeled myself home.

The next few days went by like a flash. Everyone in town was accustomed to me and everyone at school was more open than before. Even the mean prefects were kind to me. I had to skip school today for a checkup at the doctors. "Good morning Arianna-chan, how are you?" My doctor asked. "I'm doing well." She smiled. "How is your new school? Did you make any friends?" "I love my school and yes, I made quite a bit of friends." She smiled again. "That's wonderful. Let's check on how your legs are doing." I climbed onto the bed from my wheelchair and lay down as she examined me.

After an hour she called someone on her phone. "Ari-chan, I'm going to have my college look at your condition." I nodded and we waited till a man came in. "You must be Arianna. I'm Shamal." "Nice to meet you." His hand touched my legs, examining them. His face turned solemn. Shamal then took my doctor to the next room and talked. They came back in with mixed emotions on their face. "Well, Ari-chan, there is good and bad news…" Shamal said.

"What is it?"

"The good news is that your disease might be treatable. But the bad news is that your disease is traveling faster up your body and will eventually kill you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Shamal's words pierced my heart. My hands formed into fists. Knowing that you're going to die isn't something that is easy to take. I felt like what he was saying was wrong. Why would this be happening to me? I used to be a happy ten year old child running around till a mysterious disease came and destroyed my life which caused me five years of loneliness. Why?

Tears started to roll down my face as my knuckles turned a pale white. I made no noise as I cried. "Ari-chan…" I shook my head viciously. "I-I'm fine…really." I said trying to smile through my tears. Shamal looked at me then exited the room. My doctor spent the next couple of minutes cheering me up. I faked and went home.

When I entered my house, I made myself some tea. There was a surprise on my table, though. A black book encrusted with a white crescent. My glassy eyes stared at the book. Such a weird but intriguing book it looked like. My hand reached out to it and touched the cover. I then noticed a note on top of the book.

Dear Arianna:

We're so sorry that we won't be able to come this year. Our boss has us working nonstop. How are you doing so far? Is the disease easing up yet? This book is very special so please have it with you wherever you go. This book was our boss's by the way. It was kept behind a glass wall and we stole it. You'll see why we stole it in the near future.

Love: Mom and Dad

"T-they stole it?!" I yelled out loud. My eye twitched as my hands went to the book, picking it up carefully. When I opened the cover, the pages were completely blank. I put the book in a safe place where no one could find it. The next day, I went to school and kept my parent's wish as I kept the book with me. When I arrived, I went to class and waited for the day to start.

School was the same. I was surprised that Shamal was at the school. Gokudera didn't like him very much, but he's still my doctor. Shamal brought me to the hospital after school and did some test. He noticed the book with me and stared at it for the longest time as if he knew the book. By the time he was done the tests, it was late at night.

As I headed home, I wondered about the book. There was a strange power that I could feel omitting from it. The book called me in my dreams last night. When the road was clear from passing cars, I started to roll towards the other side. What I didn't know was that there was a truck speeding its way towards me. I froze from fear. The truck smashed right into my chair but I was pushed away to the other side. The truck came to a halt. "How did I survive?" I looked down to the book that was tightly in my grasp and saw it had a faint glow of white.

The driver ran to me. "Miss, are you alright?" "I'm fine. I wasn't paying any attention." I said with a smile. Truthfully, I was still frightened. The man quickly ran and got my wheelchair. "Do you need assistance?" "I'm fine, thank you for getting my wheelchair." He bowed and drove off with his truck.

I was struggling to get on the chair but got on. After catching my breath, I went my way home again. On my way home, I ran into two guys that had green uniforms on. "Watch where you're going!" One yelled at me. "I-I'm sorry." I apologized. He looked in front of him to see nothing. "Where did she go?" He asked. "Ken, look down." Another voice said. He looked down to me and gasped. "You're in a wheelchair!" The other guy and I just stared at Ken like he was an idiot. "And she's wearing a Namimori school uniform…" The other guy added. They stared at me intensely.

"What should we do?" "I'm not sure." The two started to discuss things. "Kufufu, what's the matter with you two?" A smooth voice behind them asked. "Ah, Mukuro-sama we were wondering what we should do to her." Ken said pointing down to me. Mukuro looked to me. "What's wrong with her?" "She's wearing a Namimori school uniform but she's also in a wheelchair…" Chikusa said. Mukuro kept his eyes on me.

"Let her go. She's no harm to anyone. There's nothing that she can do in a wheelchair." Mukuro said. They let me pass and I went home. His words were in my head for the rest of the night. "He's right; I can't do anything in a wheelchair. I'm just a time bomb ready to explode." I sighed and felt a warm light shining on my face. My eyes opened to see the book flowing again. The books suspended as the pages started to turn. The page said, 'don't believe him master'. "I'm not so sure, besides why are you calling me your master? I'm powerless and I can't even walk." The book read, 'you are more powerful than you think'. "If you say so." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, I went to school and saw that there were fewer students than usual. The teacher dismissed me for the day. Gokudera caught up to me shortly after and started to push me. There was a familiar presence around us that seemed a lot like Chikusa. Gokudera walked some more and stopped and stared at Chikusa. He immediately jumped in front of me. Chikusa ignored Gokudera for a second and looked to me. "Don't you dare hurt her." Gokudera threatened.

Chikusa and Gokudera started to fight. Tsuna soon came running. "Gokudera-kun!" "Get Arianna out of here!" He demanded. Tsuna looked to me and panicked. He quickly ran to me and pushed me out of the area. I stared at the ground with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "I'm no help to them. I never will." My hands grasped the wheels and went home rather depressed.

When I arrived home, my book levitated and opened up reading, 'don't feel sad master'. Later that night, I went for a stroll in the crisp night. It was quiet like I expected. "Why should I even bother when I can't help with anything…?" My eyes turned gloomy and depressed. Again, I ran into Ken. He looked down to me. "We meet again. Mukuro-sama said he needed your presence and to use force if you don't comply."

"There's no need to use force. I'll go willingly." He nodded and put a blindfold over my eyes. "I'm sorry; Mukuro-sama wanted you to be blindfolded." "You're just following orders." He started to push me to an unknown area. It was rather silent till I broke the silence. "How is Chikusa doing?" "He's just unconscious with some other wounds." Ken said as he opened a door. "We're here. I'd advise you to keep quiet." I nodded as he walked more then stopped. When he took the blindfold off of my eyes, I could see Mukuro sitting there, smirking, and Chikusa lying on the ground unconscious.

"Do you know why you're here?" Mukuro asked. My eyes were darting everywhere to take in my surroundings. "I have no idea why but I'm sure you're going to tell me." I took my precious time to take in my surrounding area as well as the area behind me. Mukuro laughed. "It's uncommon for prisoners to act this way. Only trained persons would do that." "Trained persons? What do you mean?" "Only well trained mafia persons would take in their area even though some of them don't." He commented. Why did the mafia seem so familiar to me? Was it from my parents?

"What are you thinking about?" Mukuro asked. I looked to him and tilted my head. "It's nothing you should be concerned about." "Kufufu, you're quite interesting." He said smirking. I really wanted to go back home and sleep but I knew better. They were powerful. I could feel the menacing power overflowing. Yet, his eyes told another story. "Your eyes…" I said out loud. Quickly, I covered my mouth with my hand embarrassed. He smiled towards me. "What about them?"

"I can sense that you're very powerful. The power you omit overflows and flows like mist. But, your eyes are different. They aren't as menacing. They tell a story full of sorrow and blood. You have many scars that can't be healed possibly from experiments. In order to retain your freedom and stop the never ending pain, you were forced to kill every single person that scarred you, saving Ken and Chikusa as well. But, there is something larger you want to accomplish as well. Revenge. This led you here for some particular reason that I'm unknown of. I'm sorry, that's all I can read." I finished with a sigh of relief.

Mukuro's face was full of surprise. Ken was completely shocked as to how accurate I was. But by Mukuro's change in presence, he was very mad. "You think you know everything? Do you know what the pain of almost dying is?" "No, I have no idea what it is to have felt that pain." He walked his way towards me. Ken tensed fearing the worse for me. "Do you fear me?" He asked. "I have no reason to fear someone like you." His face contorted with disgust.

He raised his hand over his shoulder. Ken closed his eyes as Mukuro slapped me across the face, sending me across the room. Luckily, I still had my book in my arms. "You're just a poor girl that can't do anything to help a single person." I struggled to get on my forearms. "That may be true, but that's what makes me even more dangerous. A person who could read any one's past and personality just from their eyes. A person like me is more dangerous than any mafia. "And why do you say that? There are many mafia men that are scarier than you and you're a small girl that's handicapped." Mukuro retorted.

"They succumb to your overwhelming fear that you have. As for me, I'm immune to that overwhelming fear." He was silent for a while. "So you're saying you don't fear death? Because I will kill you if I please." I nodded. "I understand what you're capable of. But, I learned to accept death." He was about to attack till I spoke again. "You won't attack me and kill me, Mukuro. I'm already dead anyway." Mukuro stop and looked at me.

"Ken, bring her to where she'll be staying." Mukuro said rather demonically.

Ken helped me onto my wheelchair and then pushed me to another room. He gave me a bag of convenience store food, water, and a blanket and left with a rather sad look. The night was silent. My book started to glow a white color then turned red to black. "I'm alright. I wasn't in grave danger. He wouldn't harm me to that extent." My book calmed down. "If I was in real danger, you would have protected me anyway." I said in a whisper.

The next morning, I woke up on the floor still clutching the book in my hands. I sat myself up and got into my wheelchair. The sky was clear and the clouds were as white as they could be. After staring for a while, a small fluffy bird was flying its way towards me. It landed on my hand and chirped. "Where did you come from?" The bird chirped again.

"As a child, I was happy until five years ago. A mysterious disease hit me making me unable to walk. It wasn't an accident like everyone thinks. My parents now have to work overseas to pay my medical bills. What they don't know is that I'll die from this disease any day. Sometimes, I wonder myself why I still smile. If you knew you were going to die any day, would you still fly carelessly in the air like you do now?" The bird, which was now settled onto my hand, chirped sadly.

I was about to continue till I heard an explosion. "That sounded like Gokudera. Everyone is with him as well." I looked at them through the window. Bianchi was the only one to see me. She gasped and continued running with everyone else. The bird was long gone back to its owner. "Now we wait, right?" The book glowed again as in response.

A couple of hours have passed since the explosion. Mukuro checked up on me here and there. His eyes would sadden when he looked at me. I knew that he had eavesdropped on my conversation with the small bird. Parts of the building shook startling me. The book opened up. 'Go and search for an escape'. I rolled out of the room and explored the area. There was no way I could escape.

There was a rather loud bang from the room behind me. I went to the open door and saw Tsuna with a flame on his head and hands. Everyone seemed to be hurt. All of my friends were hurt. "Mukuro did this my master." The book spoke in my head. I was started since the book never talked to me like this before. "Don't be too startled master." I nodded and listened to the conversations.

"Where is she?" "Who? Is it that Arianna girl that you're looking for?" There was silence. "Where is she?" Tsuna demanded again. "She seemed to have escaped." Tsuna didn't seem too happy about this. "Why does she matter to you?" Mukuro asked. "She my friend." Tsuna replied.

"It's strange to see that you care so much about a walking corpse."


	3. Chapter 3

Total shock and confusion was on everyone's face. "What do you mean?!" Tsuna yelled. He feared that Mukuro had done something to me. Many thoughts ran through Tsuna's head such as: 'did he kill her?' or things like 'what happened and why is Arianna here?' Tsuna's eyes were full of hatred and worry. "What did you do to her?!"

"I did nothing. She was the perfect bait to lead all of you here. She's also an interesting person as well as dangerous if she was in the mafia." Mukuro said smirking. "What do you mean?" Reborn asked. "Arianna is very dangerous. She has abilities that most people don't have." This intrigued Reborn. "What kind of abilities?" "When most look at me, they fear me. Arianna on the other hand doesn't succumb to fear even when she did get a little beaten up."

"You hurt her…" Tsuna said in a growl. "There's a reason for my doing Sawada Tsunayoshi. She read me like an open book as if she was there experiencing it. Let's say that she got to me and drove me to put her in place." Tsuna's hands formed into fists as he started to attack Mukuro. "Tsuna, don't let hatred take over." Reborn said. "But he hurt Arianna…" "Arianna is fine. You don't have to worry about her. She has protection." Reborn said. Mukuro's smirk turned into a frown.

"Protection? She had nothing but a simple book with her and everyone is in this room. Where could she possibly have gotten protection?" Mukuro asked. Reborn smirked saying nothing. "Fine, I'll just have to bring her here as well as her protection." Mukuro's eye glowed and changed. I felt funny and weird.

"Master, don't worry about him. He's a petty illusionist that I can easily break." My book said. The book was soon glowing a soft and light white color. I could hear Mukuro's gasp. He was gripping his head in pain. Reborn kept his smirk. "T-this is impossible! How can she do this?!"

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked. "He's being rejected. Take this time and attack." Reborn told Tsuna.

"Master, now is out chance to escape." I nodded and started to wheel myself towards the exit. A couple of minutes passed and the exit was in sight. There was an explosion that stopped me in my tracks. "What's the matter?" "I have to go back. They're my friends and I can't let them die." "Are you sure? By doing this you might get hurt or you'll possibly die." The book warned. "I'm fine with that. But I'll need your help though." "I'll do anything for you, master."

I went back as fast as I could. Right before I could make it inside, I fell just outside the door. "Master, are you okay?" "I'm fine but Mukuro is going to hurt Tsuna." There was a small silence. "Let me lend you some of my power. But it might be too overwhelming and take the rest of your energy. Is that alright?" I nodded too week to talk. As if I knew what I was doing, my hand raised and my finger pointed right at Mukuro. "Just focus your energy to your finger then fire as if it was a gun." Before my eyes had closed, there was a white, almost transparent line of energy left my hand and went towards Mukuro.

When my eyes closed, I was enveloped into darkness. "Master, I'm going to move you closer to the exit. Is that fine with you?" I nodded as I felt myself being lifted up from the ground. The next thing I knew, I heard chains.

"What is this girl doing here?" "Look, she has the book." "Should we take it? It was stolen after all." "Leave the book along with the girl. The book has chosen its new master."

My eyes soon fluttered open to see a white ceiling. "Where am I?" "You're at the hospital." I heard Shamal's voice. He helped me sit up. "Are you alright? Did Mukuro do anything to you?" He asked with worry. "I'm fine. He just slapped me across the mouth." He froze but then nodded and saw me searching for my book. "Your book is next to you. Everyone is here to see you. Do you want me to send them in?" "Please do."

Footsteps were running in. I quickly hid my book under to covers. Everyone had a look of worry on their face, including Gokudera. I could see Hibari at the entrance of the room which was weird because I didn't really interact with him. "Ari-chan, are you alright?" "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." I told them with a smile. "Is it true that Mukuro hurt you?" Tsuna asked surprising everyone. "He only slapped me across the face." They gasped as if it was the end of the world. "But still…" "I told you all that there's nothing to worry about. I'm stronger than you all think." I smiled cutely.

"What did Mukuro mean when he said that you were a walking corpse?" Tsuna asked. I tensed and wished that someone intervened. Reborn could tell my discomfort on my face. "It's no one's business. That is too personal for Ari-chan to answer." Reborn said. "B-but…" Tsuna started. There was a very awkward silence. "How did Mukuro get you in the first place?" Bianchi asked walking into the room dragging Hibari inside. She closed the door and walked to me.

"Well, Ken came to me and said that Mukuro wanted my presence and he was ordered to use any kind of force if I resisted." She nodded. "Well…I can't do anything in a wheelchair except for the use of my voice so I had no choice." She nodded.

"Everyone needs to get out of here now." Reborn suddenly demanded. Everyone including myself was cut off guard. "But why?" Tsuna asked. "Don't ask questions. Just get out." Reborn said holding his gun up.

They all left excluding Bianchi, Shamal, and Reborn. "Ari-chan, can you show me your book?" Reborn asked. "Why?" He pointed his gun towards me. "Do it or I'll kill you." I was calm and knew that he was only bluffing and testing me. I just stared at him with no emotion. Reborn smirked after a little while. "I guess that we all underestimated you, Arianna." Reborn said. "But can I see the book please?" He asked. I nodded as the book flew out from the blankets.

The three were shocked. "It's floating?" Bianchi asked. Shamal nodded. "So this is the tomb of the moon…" Reborn said. "Why are you calling her that?" I asked him throwing him off yet again. "Why are you calling the book a she?" He asked. "She talks to me a lot of the time." I responded. "Ari-chan, where did you get this?" "Why? Are you going to take her away from me?" I asked. "I won't take her away from you. Once the book choses a master, they can't be separated." "My parents stole it from their boss and gave it to me." They were shocked except for Reborn.

"Ari-chan, that book is mafia property. You'll be hunted down by your parent's boss." My muscles tensed. I couldn't say anything. "I don't care if I'm hunted down. I'm her master and nothing will change that. And if I have to destroy anyone that tries to take her away, I will." I said surprising them. Reborn smirked.

"Shamal, how is Ari-chan's disease?" Shamal took the charts and was rather surprised. "It's subsiding even though it should be spreading throughout her body. How is this possible?" "Look into it and you'll find an answer." Reborn said. "Well, I'm going to go take care of things." "Wait, Reborn, please don't tell him." He smiled at me. "I won't tell him." He walked out letting everyone back in.

A couple of days later, I was discharged. Tsuna took me to his house where Nana was there. They had a small ramp for me to go up which made everything easier. Nana welcomed me with a warm smile. Everyone was there. Kyoko ran to me with tears in her eyes as she hugged me. "Ari-chan, I'm so glad that you're safe." I smiled at her. "I'm back."

The day went by faster than anyone anticipated. We spent the day eating, playing, and laughing. But we all had to soon leave. Kyoko helped me down the ramp. I waved bye and left for home. My book was floating around me happily. "I can see that you're happy." I said. "Of course I am." When we arrived, I went to bed.

The next day, Tsuna told me that he was going on a cruise with his mom. I told him to have fun. Knowing this made me wish that I had my mom and dad back here with me. "What's the matter?" "Ah, I just wish that mom and dad were here."

The next day, I was sipping some green tea. My book was floating around me like usual. There was a knock on the door that took the two of us by surprise. My book flew to my lap. I wheeled myself to the door and opened it. The man looked then turned his attention to the ground. He was in a black suit and had a limo that probably drove him here. He gasped ever so-slightly. "A-are you Arianna Abandonato?" "Yes I am." He gave me a package and saw my book.

"It's the book!" He went to grab the book but I stopped him. "No!" He was surprised but he was a person with a quick temper. "Why not? That book belongs to my boss." "I don't care! She's mine and no one else's!" He took the book but I held onto it with my life. "Give the book to me!" "Never!" "I don't want you to get hurt. Please give the book to me." My eyes were full of anger. "I'll never give the book to you!" He growled and jerked the book towards him. I fell to the ground and felt pain.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice that was soft and calm. "A-ah boss!" "Tell me what happened this instance." He said rather impatiently. The book shocked the man and flew to me. "The girl has the cursed tomb of the moon." He said. His boss looked at me. "So you're Arianna. You're exactly how your parents described you." He said with a smile. "You're my parent's boss?" He smiled and nodded.

He helped me up to my wheelchair. "At first, I didn't believe your parents when they said that you were in a wheelchair. But now that I see you, I owe them an apology." "They've been working non-stop since this disease has taken over." I told him as he pushed me inside.

"How is your disease Arianna?" "Well, it was getting worse but it seems like it's getting somewhat better." I said with a smile. "At least it's getting better." I nodded. He then turned his attention to the book.

"Where did you get this book?" He asked. "I…uh…um…" I couldn't possibly say, oh my parents stole that from you. "I'm well aware of your parent's actions." "Please don't do anything to them." He smiled to me again. "Dear, I won't do anything to your parents." I sighed from relief. "Thank goodness." I said. "Arianna, does the book talk to you?" "Of course she does. She always talks to me. She also protects me from anything." He was taken aback.

"That's good. It's been years since the book has been active." He said looking towards the book. "Tell me, what else has the book done to help you?" He asked me. "Well she taught me an attack that I used against Mukuro. She pushed me away when a truck almost crashed into me." He nodded. "May I see the book to take a look in it?" He asked.

I was about to give it to him till the book flew up. "Master, who are these people?" The two men were surprised. "Ah, this is my parent's boss." The book flew to him and opened its pages. "I like him master. He can be trusted and will keep to his word." I smiled. "I know, I could already tell from his eyes." The book started glowing softly.

"Arianna, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know about the mafia?"


	4. Chapter 4

"The…mafia? I heard Reborn mention that the book was mafia property. Mukuro mentioned that I would be very dangerous if I was in the mafia." I said not knowing what to expect. "Very interesting. Arianna, do you know what your parent's do when they work?" "They never told me but I fear it's something dangerous." His head sunk down.

"Your parents are assassins, Arianna." I gulped as the terrifying information struck me. There were no words to be said. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's nothing to apologize about." My eyes were full of worry and sadness. "Can you tell me what they do exactly?" He looked to me surprised. "Your parents work under my son Xanxus. He is the boss of the assassins unit called the Varia. About the time your disease came upon you, they begged me to let them back into the family. I was at first skeptical but now I see their reasoning." "How does Xanxus treat them? Does he treat them horridly?" I asked him.

"He's rather friendly with your father. He doesn't bother your mother. You can say that they are friends of my sons." I slightly smiled. As long as they weren't hurt, I was content. "Do you miss your parents?" "I miss them every day. But I know that it's for me. Sometimes, I blame myself for having them work continuously." He put his hand over my shaking hand. "It's no one's fault." I looked up into his eyes and almost gasped. "What's the matter?"

"Your son, Xanxus, he isn't a good man. He treats everyone horribly calling them scum and trash. He better not touch my parents." My voice turned bitter. The two were shocked at the sudden change of behavior. "You don't have to worry." "I have to worry. Something bad is going to happen to them and you in the near future. It's all going to be Xanxus's doing too. And once he knows of my existence, he'll kill me along with everyone." He took a hold of my shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself, Arianna."

My book was glowing a bright light. "If anything happens, I'll protect you master." I immediately calmed down and looked at the book in the air. I smiled at the book and turned my attention to the boss. "I-I'm sorry about that." "It's alright my dear. I must say that the tomb is quite attached to you." He said changing the subject. "My master is very kind and gentle. She is the only one that's worthy of me and my powers." The book said proudly. "You must be very proud of your master then."

"Of course I am!" She said again. "Considering that you and the tomb are very close. I'll have to ask you a very important question." "What is it?" "He wants you to be a part of the Vongola master!" The book said cutting him off. "That's not nice to interrupt someone. He was building suspense and you killed it." "I'm sorry master." He laughed.

"She's correct Arianna." "I'm in a wheelchair though. I'm weak and will become a burden to everyone." "No you won't." He said firmly. "You have me master! I'll become your legs and let you walk." She said. "But I'd rather have them heal so I don't use too much of your power." "But promise that you'll allow me to be your legs if something bad is about to happen." "Fine, if I'm in trouble you have my permission." The book flew around me happily.

"Don't worry about your legs Arianna. I have a feeling that they'll heal sooner than anyone expects." I smiled towards him. "Do you have an answer to my question?" He asked me. "You'll have Reborn by your side along with most of the arcobalenos." I closed my eyes and smiled. "I'll accept." I said proudly.

He smiled full of joy and raised his hand towards me. His finger had an orange flame. "This is my dying will flame of sky. This makes you officially apart of the Vongola." "It's warm." He smiled again. There was warmth on my forehead as his hand backed away. "Just as I thought." He said. "Arianna Abandonato; from here on out you are a part of the Vongola family." After the warmth faded I felt heavier.

"What was that warmth after your hand left?" I asked him bewildered. "It's your flame. You possess the moon flame. It glows even in the darkest of nights. No wonder why the tomb is so close to you." "What flame did my parents have?" I asked. "Your father had the storm flame like Gokudera Hayato and your mother has the cloud flame like Hibari Kyoya." I nodded trying to imagine what they looked like.

My book was dancing in the air. "Master, that means that we can stay together!" She yelled. "It does?" "Yes, Arianna, it does. But I must warn you about something concerning the tomb." His voice was solemn. "There was a reason for having the tomb behind that glass. It was to keep it away from Xanxus. All he wants is power and to have ultimate power was to obtain the cured tomb of the moon. He'd try to open the tomb but he couldn't. No matter what force he tried, the tomb always rejected him."

"I know why my parents took the book." I said as he nodded. "It's just as you thought. Now that the tomb has awakened, he's going to be searching for you. I fear that he might end up killing you. He's a man that will stop at nothing to get what he wants." I looked at him than smiled. "Then we just have to stop him, right?" I asked pointing my attention to the book. "Of course master! I'll protect you at any cost." He was rather surprised but smiled at me.

"My, you two are alike. Even though he's dangerous, you take him as if he was nothing." He said. "He's not that bad. Master has a talent that can make any enemy fall to their knees." The book said a little too happily. "What might this talent be?" He asked. "Just by the look of someone's eyes, she can tell their story as if she was there experiencing them. She did this to Mukuro and made him vulnerable." The book said. He turned to me and asked another question. "That isn't all, isn't it?" I nodded. "Unlike many others, I don't succumb to fear that many do. That's what makes me so dangerous. I'm a person that doesn't succumb to fear and can read a person as if he or she was an open book. But some people are more closed off than other such as Reborn. His book is surrounded in chains with no lock."

"So you read people as I they were books?" "Yes I do. I've gotten good at this since all I did was watch on the sidelines and analyze behaviors as such." I told him. "Now you'll soon be in the action." He said. After a couple of hours, he had to leave. "It was nice meeting you Arianna." "You too." I said back. "Before I go though, there's something that every guardian must have." "What is it?" I was confused. He pulled out a box from his jacket and opened it up. Inside, there were rings that were in half. "I'd like for you to take the half of the moon ring. Since you are Sawada Tsunayoshi's guardian, you must have this ring." He put his hands onto mine and smiled.

"I'll have to invite you for tea in Italy once your legs are all healed." "That would be lovely." I said with a soft smile. "Goodbye then. I'll tell your parents about everything so far." He left with his friend. It was a weird feeling being left alone. "You should be going to bed master. You've had a tiring day." I nodded and began to doze off while sitting. "Just sleep and I'll bring you into bed." My heavy eyes closed as I felt myself being lifted up again.

When I woke up, I went into the kitchen and made myself some tea and breakfast. I than remembered the package from my parents. Quickly, I went over and took the package and opened it up. There lying in the box was three items. There was a gun that was beautiful. Also, there was a metallic card and a black cape that was white on the inside. I took the card and examined it more. It was grey with a white circle in the middle. The card couldn't be opened which made it harder to understand. "Try using your flame master." My book said. "B-but how do I do that? Do I just focus on the card?" "Exactly!"

I focused and there was a flame in the circle. "Good job master!" "Thank you. Do you know what this is?" I asked. "Just wait to find out. It's checking the identification." As soon as she finished, the card extended to a staff. It was like any other staff. "It's a staff?" "Of course, but it's not a normal staff." "It looks completely normal though…" The staff was as light as a feather. "The staff can change to any weapon on command but it can only change if you hold it. It responds with your flame only." The book said.

"That's amazing!" I said as it turned back to a card. "Check the cape out too. It's armor believe it or not." The book told me. "That's amazing. But what happens when I get into a battle and I don't have the cape with me?" "I'll keep it inside the card. Now, whenever you go and take your staff out, the cape will come onto you automatically." My eyes lit up as I gazed upon everything. "And please be careful with the gun. If you put too much flame into it, you'll fire an attack that might be overpowering." The book cautioned me. "Okay, I'll be careful with it."

The next day, Tsuna came back with everyone. He was happy to be home. "It seems like you had quite an adventure." I told Tsuna. "You'd never believe it." He said. "I wish I could have gone with you." "It wasn't fun at all. Many things went horrible!" I could only giggle. "Are you going to the festival?" Tsuna asked me. "I'm not sure. I'm still debating on going or not." "You should still go. Everyone will be there." He said. "I'll think about it a little bit more."

The day when the festival came, I was woken up by my book. "Master, get up today's the festival!" She yelled. I groaned. "Five more minutes?" "No!" She levitated me in the air. "Ah, alright I'll go!" I yelled. "Good! I picked out a cute kimono for you to wear too." I sighed. She took out the kimono from the closet and showed it to me. "That's my mother's!" I exclaimed. "It is? Do you still want to wear it?" "Of course I do, but I'll need help though…" I said embarrassed. "That's okay, just leave it to me!"

After ten minutes, I was dressed and my hair was in a side bun. "You look absolutely beautiful master." "Thank you. Let's get going!" "Yay!" She got me out of the house. On the way there, I bumped into Kyoko and one of her friends. "Ari-chan, you're going to the festival too?" She asked. "Yes I am." I responded. "Hahi! Who are you?" She asked. "Ah, this is Arianna Abandonato. She's one of our classmates from school." Kyoko told her. On the way to the festival, I learned all about Haru.

"I have good news to tell you." I told them. "What is it?" Kyoko asked. "I went to the doctors and they said that the disease is starting to go away." Their faces were full of shock and excitement. "I'm glad that your disease is easing up. We should tell everyone when we get there." Kyoko said. "Let's go then!" Haru said pushing me along.

I spotted Tsuna with Gokudera and Yamamoto at a stand. "Three chocolate covered bananas please." The three of us said. Tsuna looked at us and gasped. "Ah, Ari-chan you came." He exclaimed. "Yes I did though I was somewhat forced." I could hear my book giggle. We were given the chocolate bananas. Kyoko then remembered something. "We have good news as well!" "Good news?" Yamamoto asked. "What kind?"

"It's about Ari-chan." Haru said. "What is it?" Tsuna asked. "Ari-chan recently went to the doctors and was told that her disease is easing and staring to go away." Kyoko said shocking them. "R-really?" "It's true Tsuna. Though, the doctors still don't know why it's going away or where it came from either." I said. Kyoko and Haru left with Lambo and I-pin.

"Ari-chan, is that your kimono? It's really pretty." Yamamoto asked. "It's my mothers. But since she isn't here to wear it, I thought that I would wear it." I told them. As time went on, I was moved inside the stand so I could be protected from the crowds. I tried my best to help but the three would stop me. I just watched at the sidelines again.

After the rush, Gokudera and Yamamoto left leaving Tsuna and I. Reborn came out of nowhere and sat on my lap. "It's good to see you made it Ari-chan." "I wasn't going to come, but I was forced by a certain someone." The book giggled again. Reborn smirked. Tsuna was too distracted by selling the bananas. "My parent's boss came by." "He did? Did he notice the book?" "Of course he did. He's letting the two of us stay together as well as some other things." "I noticed it as well. You have a Vongola ring on. So you're the missing guardian that Tsuna needed." Reborn said. I only nodded.

Tsuna turned around and smiled. "Do you want to do anything?" "I'd like to venture around." I said exiting the stand. Unfortunately, I was knocked over by a man that took the money as well. Tsuna's eyes were full of worry. "Ari-chan, are you alright?" "I'll be fine, go get the guy that stole the money." I demanded. He did as I told him and ran. There weren't a lot of people there. Kusakabe came running towards me. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, but can you help me to my wheelchair?" He nodded and placed me onto the chair.

I wheeled myself as fast as I could to where the guy ran. Upon seeing the stairs, my book flew from my side. "I'm going to become your legs." She merged herself into me. As if it was magical, I stood up for the first time in years. I slowly made my way up the stairs but fell. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to standing or running yet." "That's fine master. Just focus on getting up the stairs."

When I made it up the stairs, I saw Tsuna there with a horrid expression on his face. "Stand up dammit!" I said to myself. As I stood, Tsuna noticed me. "A-Ari-chan?" "I came to help." I told him. I took a step and almost fell but was caught by someone. "Ah, Hibari-san!" He stood me up and went to fight. "Master, the card!" I nodded and took out the card. It turned into the staff. My cape was placed on my shoulders as a result.

Tsuna looked to me wide eyed. "It looks like a girl is trying to fight. She can't even stand straight." I growled and ran at him with extreme speed and knocked him out. I even left myself surprised. "Is this your power?" I asked. "No, this is your power my master." I smiled as more and more guys came towards us. Elegantly, I took them out one by one. Gokudera and Yamamoto soon came running and joined up. "How can you stand?!" Gokudera yelled. I ignored him and continued to fight.

But I was near my limit. After I took out the last guy, I fell to the ground. They all looked down at me in fear. My book appeared in my hand. "Master, you're exhausted. You've used too much energy." She said. "I-I know. My legs hurt so much." "It's a sign that your legs are healing." I only nodded and crawled to the temple where I sat on after a few tries of lifting myself up.

Hibari went to collect the money till Tsuna stopped him. "We raised this money together! Please don't take it!" He yelled. Hibari looked from Tsuna to me and smirked. "You owe me one." He left right after. Tsuna and the rest came running. "Ari-chan, how were you able to stand?" "My legs are healing." I said while moving my toes around. Reborn came down and sat next to me as Kyoko and Haru ran up with Fuuta. They didn't see me since it was too dark.

"You're surprising everyone."

"I guess I am."

"How are you feeling?"

"My legs are killing me."

"They're just healing. Don't worry about that."

"What should I worry about then?"

"The fact that Xanxus knows where the book is."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I went to school and noticed that Tsuna and the others weren't there. I sighed in disappointment as I went to my seat. School has been getting more boring. Now that I know that Xanxus knows where the book is, I'm on alert every second. The feeling in my stomach was unpleasant. "Are you alright Abandonato-san?" The teacher asked me. "May I go to the nurse?" He nodded as I made my way to the nurse. Shamal greeted me and smiled.

"Hello Arianna, how are you feeling?" "Something is terribly wrong. I can feel it…" His expression turned from happy to concern. "How about you leave for the day and rest. You should probably take a couple of days off as well." He suggested. I nodded and made my way outside. It was sunny and the feeling was getting worse. "It's as if I'm ill." I said as I left school. "Are you alright Master?" The book asked. "Something is wrong." "I can sense it as well. Allow me to hide inside of you in case." I nodded as the feeling got lighter.

On the way home, the feeling got better. But, someone knocked into me from behind resulting in me on the ground. "VOI, watch where you're going!" I heard a voice yell. The person had great strength. I looked up and met his surprised gaze. "A-are you alright?" He asked me. "I'm fine. I get knocked over quite frequently." He became suddenly frazzled. "Let me help you." He said as I tried to get on the seat. "A-alright." I said embarrassed. He picked me up and I clung onto him. "VOI!" "I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to people picking me up."

When he sat me on the chair he looked as if he wanted to ask a question. I smiled at him. "You can ask a question if you'd like." He froze but asked. "Why are you in a wheelchair?" "I have an incurable disease." He couldn't say anything. It was probably because of the shock. "I'm fine with it though so there's no need to worry." "But don't you want to walk again?" He asked me. "Of course I do, but even if I don't I'm fine with it. The only thing I want is to be able to see my parents. See, they have to work overseas to afford the medical bills. Sometimes I feel as if I'm burdening them."

"It's not your fault that you're like this, so don't feel like that." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but when you're like me all you feel is that you're a burden to everyone. No one looks at you the same. Everyone pities you or sympathizes for you. That's the thing I hate the most about being in a wheelchair." He was astounded. "How about I bring you home." He said. "U-um sure."

When we arrived at my home, he walked in and took a look around. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked him. "Sure." I smiled as I made tea. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him take the family picture. "That's my parents and I three years ago." I told him. He froze in his place as if he knew them. As he sat down, I set the tea on the table. "How many years has it been since you've last seen them?" "Around two years. I've gotten used to being by myself I tend to be awkward in social activities."

Through his aura, I could tell that he was feeling depressed. "What's your name?" I asked changing the subject. "My name is Superbi Squalo, and you?" "I'm Arianna Abandonato. It's nice to meet you." I said with a sincere smile. I wondered if it was his presence that made me feel ill today. "You look like your mother, you know?" He said sipping his tea. "I've been told that by many. But I don't understand why I have light green eyes though…" He nodded agreeing with me.

Squalo soon left saying he had to get back to work. I waved bye to him and watched as he left. "Master, that man is…" "Yes, I know. Let's go take a nap. I'm exhausted how about you?" She giggled and brought me into my room for a nap. When I woke up, it was the next day. "Master, you slept for a long time." I nodded. "Let's go to Tsuna's." I said.

When I arrived, Nana saw me through the window and opened the door. "Ah, Ari-chan, come in. We're about to have breakfast." I nodded and made my way inside. Tsuna was surprised to see me. There were two others there that were unknown to me. "Why is there so much food?" I questioned. "My sweet husband is back from working at the oil fields." Nana said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Who's this?" A man that was built asked as he entered. "This is Arianna Abandonato. She's a classmate of mine from school." Tsuna said. He smiled at me. "I'm Iemitsu, Tsuna's father. It's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you two." I said. Dino came in and gasped. "Arianna-chan, you're here!" "Good morning Dino." I said to him. There was a guy with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes staring at me. "This is Basil. He's a friend." "H-hello." He said blushing. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Basil." His face turned red.

We all went around the table and started to eat. "Eat as much as you want Ari-chan. There is a lot more." I almost spat out my food. "There's m-more?" She nodded. Tsuna and I had the same look on our faces. After a while, Nana turned to Tsuna. "You're going to be late Tsu-kun." Nana said. Tsuna paled and started to scream. "Are you coming Ari-chan?" "Shamal told me to take a few days off." He nodded and ran off. When Tsuna left, there was a silence.

"So you're Leia and Claude's daughter…" Iemitsu said. "You know my parents?" I questioned as Dino spat out his food from surprise. "Yes I do. They were on a couple of missions with me in the past." He said. "Have you seen them recently?" "Don't worry about them Arianna. They're stronger than you think." I tried my best to smile. "I know that they're strong, but something is going to happen to them and boss." "By boss you mean Vongola boss?" Dino asked. "Yes I am."

"Something bad is going to happen and it's going to be all Xanxus's doing." "So you already know about Xanxus?" "I was warned about him from Nono. He'll be coming after me soon." Their faces were of total shock. "Why would Xanxus be after you?" "Arianna has the cursed tomb of the moon." Reborn said. "W-what?!" Iemitsu yelled. "Arianna, has the book done anything to you to cause harm?" "Iemitsu calm down." Reborn said. "Why should I? The book will kill her!"

"Ari-chan, bring the book out." Reborn commanded. The book all of a sudden flew out from my side. They all were silent. "You see, Ari-chan is the book's master." "And once the book choses a master, they can't be separated unless the death of the master." Iemitsu said. "But why would the book chose Arianna-sama?" Basil asked. "Arianna carries the moon flame along with the storm and cloud flames from her parents." Reborn started to explain.

"Honestly, I'm not sure why the book chose Arianna." Reborn said. "I chose my master because of the type of person she is." The book said. "Master's parents took me away from behind the glass and told me to go find their daughter. She was easy to find her." The book said. They all nodded. "Nono initiated Ari-chan into the Vongola and deemed her worthy of being Tsuna's moon guardian." Reborn said. Everyone was surprised yet again. "She can't fight though." Dino said but Reborn smirked making them feel uneasy. "Arianna is a strong fighter. No one should underestimate her. Even with her circumstance that she's in, she was able to get Mukuro to his knees." Most of them gasped.

"Master has a talent of being able to tell your story through your eyes. When she looks into your eyes, she analyzes the kind of person you are and the emotions that you've felt. Master doesn't succumb into fear like many others. My master is the strongest there is." My book praised me. "Can you read Reborn?" Dino asked. "It took a long time, but I can only read part of it though. Even if I could read him, I wouldn't tell any of you." Reborn smirked. "Why not?" Dino asked again. "I'm not an idiot." I simply stated making everyone laugh.

We left and went into the living room where we talked some more. "Do you know who'll be training you?" Iemitsu asked. "Unfortunately I don't and I'm sure that there are no more tutors to help me." Iemitsu had a glint in his eyes. "How about we all train you now? First, we can help with getting used to your legs." Dino stood up and took a hold of my hands than started to lift me up. "Should I help?" The book asked. "No, I need to do this myself." The book floated around watching.

He put an arm around my waist. My feet were touching the floor but there was barely any feeling. "How does it feel?" Dino asked me. "I can barely feel anything." "Should we use the electricity?" Basil asked. "W-what?!" I started to freak out. "It's nothing to worry about. Medical professionals use electricity to reteach a muscle." Basil explained. I slowly nodded as a machine was brought out. Dino set me down on the floor. As the pads were put on my legs, I started to worry a little.

"Don't worry master, I'll be here watching over." I nodded as they turned the machine on. There was a jolt of electricity that tingled through my legs. After a little bit, I could feel pain. I started to gasp and pant from the pain. They took it off after another five minutes. "Rest your legs for a little then we'll commence with training." Reborn said.

After some time passed, Dino picked me up again. When my feet touched the ground and was holding my weight, I gasped. "I can feel…" I said. "Do you want me to let you go?" Dino asked. "Let her go." Iemitsu said. When Dino took his arms from my waist, I was standing on my own but fell shortly after. "You stood!" Dino exclaimed making Nana rush in. "What's going on?" She asked. "Ari-chan just stood for the first time!" Dino yelled as he was holding me. She gasped. "Let me see." She said.

Dino took his arms away from my waist making me stand again. Nana smiled largely as she ran over to me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you Ari-chan. If you keep working at it, you'll be able to stand longer and possible walk." I couldn't help but smile. It felt as if my mother was there but sadly she wasn't. As I turned my head towards Iemitsu, I saw a video camera. "What are you doing?" I asked. "It's nothing. Let's go for a little trip." Iemitsu said shutting off the camera.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was placed inside the car. "We're going to a recreational facility where you'll work on standing." Reborn said.

When we arrived, they took me inside where Shamal was waiting. "Do you think she can do it?" Shamal asked the guys. "Of course she can do it." Reborn said. "Bianchi will help you. The others need to go train the kitties." Shamal said. Bianchi pushed me inside and helped me between the bars. "You're very light Ari-chan." She commented. "Thank you…I think." She giggled and let go. "Hold the bars so you can stand longer." Bianchi said.

Outside, they watched outside the window. "Since we're going to be gone, I want you to film her." Iemitsu said. "Are you planning on sending this to…?" Iemitsu nodded before Shamal could finish. "She's progressed a lot since she got that book." Shamal stated. "The tomb is very protective of her." Basil said. "She's being targeted by Xanxus. It's only natural to be on guard every second." Reborn stated. They all nodded than left.

As I was standing, it was getting painful. "Take a break. Your muscle isn't use to being worked." I shook my head vigorously. "I need to keep going." Shamal entered the room and sat in the corner. "Alright then. Try taking a step." Shamal said behind me. It took minutes to lift my leg. Then, I stepped on my foot and tried to take a step. Everything was short lived. I fell to the ground. "Arianna, are you alright?" Bianchi asked. "Of course I am. It's just so hard." Bianchi rubbed my back. "It's always difficult at first, but think of it this way. This is the first time that you've been able to move your legs in years." I nodded and had Bianchi help me up.

"You can do it master!" My book cheered for me making me laugh. "Thank you."

I lifted my leg again as it took less time than before, and put pressure on it as my body weight was now on the foot. Making my first step in years took a lot out of me. I collapsed on my knees. Bianchi couldn't stop smiling. "You did it!" She hugged me. My book came down and glowed. "Master, you're the best! I knew you could do it." "T-thank you. I think I should take a rest." Shamal couldn't help but smile after the small accomplishment.

Shamal made me take an hour rest. I took a short nap in this hour. When I woke up, I went back to stepping without anyone helping me. Bianchi came running in with Shamal. "Arianna, you should be resting." I ignored them as I took another step. "Ari-chan, please listen to Shamal." Bianchi pleaded. I took another step. "Leave my master as she is!" My book yelled at the two. I carefully and slowly turned around. "Leave them be. They're just worried about me." I took two steps in a row. "B-but master!" "No buts." She sighed as I took two more steps.

I took another step than another till I got to Bianchi. "Goal." I said with a smile. Bianchi and Shamal looked surprised. "I'm sorry but I just wanted to walk more and more." "It's alright Arianna. Why don't you try walking some more?" Shamal asked me. "Thank you so much Shamal!" Shamal took Bianchi and exited the room and watched from the window.

"If I could be in my physical form, I'd hug you." The book said. "Physical form?" "Yes, I have a physical form. I look like any other human." I took another step. "Why can't you be in your physical form?" I asked. "In order for me to turn into my physical form is for you to unlock the secret inside the book itself." She explained. I took another step still smiling. "How hard is that to do?" I took another step.

"It usually takes years." She said. I stopped walking and turned to the book standing without the help of the bars.

"I'm your master right?"

"Of course you are. You're my only master."

"Then I command you to show me your form to me right now."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry master but it's far too dangerous." The book said. "Why not?" "All of your energy will be used and might kill you." The book wailed. My eyes closed. "Don't forget that I'm your master. You said it yourself that I'm able to control you." "Yes but…" I smiled at her. "It's a risk that I'll take. If I'm truly your master, then I'll be able to do this." I said making my words final. "Let's begin the process." The book said seriously.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the book itself. Once you do that, extract the core system for my physical form." "What's after that?" I asked. "I'll finish the rest. Now master, close your eyes."

As I closed my eyes, my full concentration was on the book. I saw a large steel wall with elaborate designs. A small plate was in the door. Without thinking, I put my hand onto the plate. The designs that were on the door lit up with different colors. The doors opened leaving enough room for me to get inside. I walked inside and saw a huge library. "This is rather ironic…"

The library was dark and quiet with a spot of light on a pedestal with an open book. I went up to it and examined it. The book was the exact same one I had but this one had writing inside it. "Initiate master's rights." "Initiating...complete." The book responded. The entire room then lit up. "Welcome master." The room echoed. "Extract the core for the physical form." The pages on the book were flipping by itself till it stopped on the last page. A small purple orb came out from the book. The core made its way inside my chest. I could feel pain everywhere making me scream. A bright light flashed before my eyes. The room melted leaving me in an empty space. "I'll take care of the rest master." The book said.

From outside, Shamal and Bianchi were frozen. "What's going on?" Bianchi asked. "I have no idea. Let me get Reborn." When Reborn made it he was shocked like the other two. "This can't be happening…" Reborn trailed off. "What's happening?" Shamal asked. "Arianna is extracting information from the book. How long has it been?" Reborn asked. "It's been ten minutes, why?" "Extracting information usually takes milliseconds. Why is it taking so long?" Reborn asked to himself as they heard me scream in pain.

"Open your eyes." The book said to me. As I opened my eyes, realized that I was floating. Then I saw my book in physical form. My form floated into her arms. The next thing that I knew was that I was in the room being carried. "You did it master." I looked up and smiled. She set me to my feet so I could get a better look at her. She had long white hair with bright red eyes. She was dressed in a black dress. "You're very beautiful." I told her. "Thank you master. I'm just happy that you were able to do it." I nodded as I gave her a hug.

Shamal, Bianchi, and Reborn rushed in with complete shock on their faces. "W-who is that?" Bianchi asked. "I am the physical form of the tomb of the night." She said bowing in front of them. "The physical form?" "That's correct." She turned to me and smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked me. "I'm just a little weak…" I collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"What's wrong with her?" Shamal asked. "I warned her that it would drain her energy. She just needs some rest."

When I woke up, I sat up and saw my book back to being a book. "You're a book again…" "I'm sorry master. Since your energy levels went to an all-time low, I was forced back to being a book." I nodded. "Would you like to walk some more, master?" "Of course I would." I started to crawl towards the bars. I reached for the bars but missed. After a few tries, I got myself onto my knees. Slowly, I made my way to my feet. The door opened wide. "Ari-chan, do you need help?" Dino asked worried.

"I'm fine, thank you though." For some reason, I was in pain while I was just standing. "Why does it hurt?" I asked as I collapsed to the ground before Dino could catch me. "Shamal!" Dino yelled. Shamal came running in. "She should have rested more. The side effects are kicking in." The book said. "What side effects?" Dino asked. "She's going to have to rest her legs. Either that, or I'll have to lessen her pain." The book started glowing as she placed herself onto me.

"Just relax master. I'll take away all the pain." That was what I heard before I slept.

"She's asleep." The book said.

"Master, wake up." My eyes fluttered open to see the book flying above me. "Good morning." There was a laugh. "It's only the afternoon Ari-chan." "Eh, Dino? Why are you here and not at the school training Hibari?" "I came to see you and get treated by Shamal." I laughed as I examined his wounds. "Have you managed to take a step?" "I've been walking, though, slowly." "That's still good."

"Master, you should eat." "Can I try to walk after?" "Of course you can." I smiled as Shamal and Bianchi came in with food from Nana. "Are you alright?" Reborn asked me. "I'm just a little frightened about Xanxus." "I can understand. He's a frightful man. But he should be busy about another thing." "What is it?" "The rings that he received were not the real rings."

After lunch, Dino helped me to the bars and watched as I slowly took a step. It was much more painful than the first time. "Everyone should be getting done school right about now…" I said as I took another painful step. "Please take it easy master." My book told me.

Outside, running footsteps were heard. "W-what's wrong?" Tsuna asked as everyone panted. "I want everyone to look in the window and see." They walked in front of the window and gasped. "Is that Ari-chan?" Tsuna asked. "She's been here since this morning trying to walk." Reborn explained. "What about her disease?" Gokudera asked. "It's dissolving little by little. Earlier, they had her leg muscles electrocuted to reteach the muscle how to work again." Shamal explained. They watched as I took another step.

After another two steps, I grimaced in pain. Pushing myself, I took another step but fell to the ground. Tsuna and the others were being forced to stay outside, watching. "It hurts…so much." Tears started to form in my eyes. My fist slammed onto the floor a couple of times. "Fighting Xanxus will be worse than this and if I can't get through this I'm as good as dead." Steadily, I rose to my feet. I stood there for a while with no help from the bars.

When the pain subsided, I decided to take another step. This time was without any help from the bars. When I took the step, I was careful to not fall. After my first successful step in years without the help from the bars, I took another. But I soon collapsed. Everyone ran in. "Ari-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked. "Did you see it?" "Of course we did woman." Gokudera growled. "I'm glad." My expression turned from happy to sad. "What's the matter? Shouldn't you be happy?" Yamamoto asked. "I just really wanted my parents see this…"

Shamal took the camera. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Arianna, do you know why we were tapping you this whole time?" Shamal asked. "No I don't. I hope it wasn't for your personal pleasures." "N-no it wasn't. While you were walking, certain people were watching as well." "W-who were they?" He smiled softly along with Reborn and Bianchi. "Your parents were watching all along. They saw everything." He said emphasizing the word everything. I couldn't help but smile.

"How about we go and celebrate!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "That sounds like a good idea." Tsuna said. Dino helped me onto the wheelchair and we all walked to Yamamoto's sushi place. Kyoko, Hana, and Haru were there with everyone. Dino helped me up and placed my feet on the floor and let go of me. I took a slow step inside while everyone was watching. Without knowing it, I fell but Dino caught me.

I was placed next to Kyoko. She smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you Ari-chan. Soon you'll be able to walk to school with us." I smiled and began to eat. Fuuta, Lambo, and I pin ran to me and gave me cookies that they made. It felt like it was my birthday. "More please." I said. Yamamoto's father came and gave me more sushi. It was delicious.

After the celebration, Tsuna and Dino took me home with Reborn sitting on my lap. "Are you going to practice walking tomorrow?" Tsuna asked. "Of course I am. I want to be able to walk soon." I said smiling. Once we got to my house, they left. "Master, should I?" "Please, I'm exhausted."

In the duration of the next couple of days, I continued to practice walking. Today, Kyoko and Haru invited me to go to the park with them. I gladly accepted and rolled all the way there. Lambo and I-pin chased each other around the whole time we were there. At the end of the day, I was tied up to Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin by a rope. A crepe truck passed and Lambo started to run after it taking Fuuta, I-pin, and I.

Once the truck was lost, Lambo started to slow down. Fuuta pushed me to the best of his abilities. "Master, someone is following us." "I sensed them a while ago." I replied quietly. I-pin and Lambo were on my lap sobbing that we were lost. "As long as you have me, we'll be alright." I said comforting them. Lambo looked behind us and screamed.

The wheelchair was tipped over. "You three run!" I yelled at them. The guy that tripped me looked at me and raised his sword at me. "You dare to raise a weapon to me?" He stopped for a second. "Merge." I stood up and raised my finger at him. I attacked him with an enormous amount of energy and started to slowly walk to the direction they ran. "Master, are you alright?" "It's just a tad bit painful."

I used the wheelchair and kept going till I saw Tsuna. He spotted me and gasped. "Ari-chan, what are you doing?" "R-run. Please run or else!" I screamed. But if was far too late. A man that looked rather ridiculous showed his face. "Who is the lightning bearer? Is it the kid? If so, I'll end him now." "Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled surprising everyone. "A-Ari-chan?" Finally, I made my way to Tsuna and the others.

Some others came. I was surprised when I saw Squalo. He was just as surprise. "VOI, what are you doing here Arianna?!" Squalo asked. "I should be asking the same thing Squalo. But I should have known when you took a look at the picture that you were Varia." I replied weakly. "You know her Squalo?" A guy with blonde hair asked.

"You know Leia and Claude right?" "Of course we do. They're the boss's friends." A very flamboyant man said. "That's their daughter…" He said making everyone gasp. "Now that you mention it, she looks a lot like her mother." He replied. A strong person walked up and looked at us. "Who has the cursed tomb of the moon?" He asked. My heart dropped. I was calm even though everyone was freaking out. "W-what is that?" Tsuna asked. "It's a book that has unimaginable power." Reborn said.

"Who has it?" Xanxus questioned again. "It's no use now. He's going to figure out." Reborn said. Gently, I stood up. "I'm the master of the book. I'm the one you're looking for." I said surprising everyone. "Hand the book over." He said. The book came out to my hands. I looked up at him and read him through his eyes. "Once the book has chosen its master, they can never be separated." I told him. "What?"

"I'm saying that you can't have the book. I'm her master." He growled and expected me to flinch from his look. "Your looks and fear don't scare me." "T-this girl isn't human." One said from the Varia. "Shall I tell your story Xanxus or should I keep it to myself? All the rejection from everyone as a child from their fear over you. Being abandoned by your mother." Squalo's mouth was agape. Xanxus was pissed and fired an attack at me. "Arianna!"

I was carried in the air by someone unknown. I looked up and saw two very important people.

"M-mom…dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

"VOI, what are you two doing here?!" Squalo yelled at my parents. "We're being parents Squalo." Mother replied. My father looked down at me and smiled. "Arianna, you've grown up so much." He said. I could only smile back at him. Xanxus just glared at my parents. "Hand over that book." Xanxus said as he pointed his gun at us. I stared at Xanxus with no fear in my eyes. He hesitated to shoot but when he did, the explosion was deflected. I smiled as my parent's eyes opened. "Master, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yes we are. Thank you." I reached for her and father let me go to her. "Xanxus, you'll never have my power. The only one who has my power is my master." "Why her? She's weak compared to everyone here." Xanxus replied. We got closer to Xanxus. "My master is the only one who can contain my power unlike you." My book said with a smirk on her face. "I'll kill her then." He said. I looked at Xanxus and smirked. "That's if you can. I was told that you're rather terrifying but all I see is a spoiled child who doesn't get what he wants." I said. "She has a look of an assassin…" Someone said.

We went back to my parents. They were just as surprised as everyone. "Girl." Xanxus said making me look at him. "I'll decide if you're strong for that cursed thing. If you lose to us, then I get the book." "We accept that bet, Xanxus." The book said.

When we left, she returned back to her book state. My father caught me and carried me on his back. There was complete silence on the way home. Once inside, the silence was broken when father put me on my feet. Mother came crashing into me with a hug. "We missed you so much. I'm so sorry that we were gone this long." "I'm just glad that you're here." I said as I hugged her back. "You handled Xanxus very well." Father commented. "Thank you. I was expecting something much worse than him." They smiled as we spent the rest of the day together.

The next day, Tsuna came running to my house. "What's the matter?" I asked him. "You never told me that you were mafia!" "I'm sorry." "It's Iemitsu's son." Father said. "Y-you know my father?" "Of course we do. We've been on a couple of missions together in the past." Mother said. "Ari-chan, how do your parents know Xanxus?" Tsuna asked in a whisper but my parents heard. "We're his friends." They replied at the same time. Tsuna paled and looked at me. "We're also assassins that work alongside with Xanxus." Father replied.

Tsuna's face was as white as a ghost. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "I-I have to go to school. Are you coming?" "No, I'm spending the day with my parents." He nodded. "The first battle is tonight." He said as he started to run. Father started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "It's nothing, now where do you want to go today?" He asked. "There's a small café that I like." "Then let's go!" My mother started to push me to the café.

Inside, we ordered what we wanted. The door opened and Squalo came in with the blonde and the baby. He spotted us and walked to us. They took a seat. "Hello Squalo, Bel, Mammon." Father said. "So you're the book's master…" Mammon said turning to me. "Yes I am." He nodded and ordered a drink. "So it was you two that stole the book." Squalo said to my parents. "Squalo, we did this for a reason. We knew that Arianna was the new master." "How did you know?" "The book was active for a short time years ago. It was activated the minute when Arianna was born." They said.

"You never told most of us that you had a daughter." Mammon said. "The only people we told were Nono, Xanxus, and Squalo." Mother said to the baby. "Then how does she have green eyes?" Squalo asked. "Do you know what the first generation of the Vongola guardians looked like?" "Of course we do." Squalo replied. "The first moon guardian was the first master of the cursed tomb of the moon. A distinguishing characteristic was the same green eyes that Arianna has." Squalo looked at me as his mouth dropped. "S-she looks exactly the same." Squalo stuttered.

"How mad is Xanxus?" Father asked. "He's really pissed off." "It's because he didn't get what he wants. Let him have his tantrum. Sooner or later, he'll cool down." I said making them laugh. "You're the reason for it Arianna." Mother said. "Now he's getting our strongest moon user and doing things to make him stronger." I sighed slightly. "He's corrupt with power, what do you think?" "Of course he is master!" The book said startling the Varia. "I would have opened to Xanxus, but all he wanted was my power." The book said again. "Why did you choose Arianna over anyone?" Mammon asked.

"My master is a kind and gentle person. She was able to extract my physical form and only my true master can do that. Others that have forced to extract any information have died a painful death." My book said. "How strong is your master?" "She's very strong. She even learned to walk." The book exclaimed with happiness. "You can walk? Why are you in a wheelchair then?" Bel asked confused. "I can't walk on my own well. I'm just in the recovery process from the disease."

Later that night, mother and father pushed me to the school. I was early but I saw that Hibari was there. He walked to me. "What are you doing here?" "I'm a guardian as well." "Interesting…are these your parents?" He asked me. "Yes we are." "You two seem strong." He commented. "We have to be strong to be assassins, cloud guardian." Father replied. "He has the same flame as me." Mother said. "Mom, don't I have your flame as well as dad's flame?" "Of course you do. You have three flames; storm, cloud, and moon." Mother said. Hibari stood next to me as everyone came.

The Cervello came and looked at the rings. Tonight's battle was the sun battle. "Your friend needs to be strong or else he'll die." My parents said. "Don't worry about him." I said with a yawn following. "Are you tired?" They asked me. "I feel as if my energy is being drained…" "Let's get you home then." I was pushed home as I fell asleep.

The next day, Tsuna came over with everyone. "Good morning, Ari-chan." Tsuna said as he and the guys walked in. "Good morning to you as well. Did we win last night?" I asked them. "Of course we did." Gokudera exclaimed. My mother came out and gave us tea while my father sat there sharpening his knifes. "W-why is your dad sharpening knifes?" Tsuna asked. "I do so they won't go dull. I could never kill with a dull knife." Everyone's faces paled. "Dad, don't scare my friends."

That night, Tsuna wheeled me to the school. "I've never been to the roof before." I said as Gokudera was carrying me up the stairs. "It has a pretty view." Yamamoto said. Gokudera was about to yell but kept it in. Ryohei was carrying my wheelchair despite having an arm broken. The Varia was quite surprised to see me there. "You actually came?" Mammon said. "Of course I would." Gokudera let me on my feet. I sat in the chair after losing my balance.

Lambo jumped from Tsuna's hands and walked out to the field and stared at Levi. "Are you sure that you want to watch, Arianna?" Tsuna asked. I stayed silent and watched the battle as Lambo kept getting beaten up. I didn't want to watch. Reborn noticed and jumped onto my lap comforting me. I looked down then back up when I heard a loud noise. An older Lambo was staring at us. He started to fight then started to cry and ran into the bazooka again. A very good looking and older Lambo stood there. He looked at me and gasped. "You're alive…" "W-what do you mean?" Tsuna asked. "In my world, Ari-nee sacrificed herself so everyone." Everyone including myself was shocked.

I was too shocked to even notice the battle. When I did notice, I was too late. Lambo was already hurt. Anger took over me. I quickly wheeled myself over to Lambo and picked him up into my arms. Levi stared at me. "You, girl, better give back what is truly Xanxus'." Levi said to me. I looked up at him with pure hatred. "You…" My aura changed. I shakily stood up as the ground cracked. "I'll kill you." I said with a menacing tone to my voice as I raised my finger. My green eyes were glowing with rage. Before I could attack, I was knocked out.

Reborn stood near the unconscious girl. "That was close…" Reborn said. Levi stared at the girl. "She's weak." Levi spat. "Levi, she would have killed you if Reborn didn't stop her." Mammon explained. Squalo was frozen from the girl's behavior. Xanxus came and shot Levi but stared at the girl. Xanxus couldn't help but smirk. He landed near the girl and was about to grab the book. "Don't touch her." Reborn said with a tone that was more dangerous than Tsuna ever heard. "Fine but that book will be mine. Nothing will stop me from getting it."

When I woke, I was at the hospital. Shamal looked at me with a smile. "You're finally awake. Reborn had to knock you out before you killed Levi." I nodded and looked at the door where Tsuna came running in. "Are you alright?" "I'm better now, thank you." He could only smile half-heartedly. I couldn't bring up Lambo this moment. "Arianna, I'm prohibiting you from coming to the battles till your turn." Reborn said as he walked in. "I understand. Maybe now I can work on walking and how to control my power." He nodded.

When I got home, my parents were waiting for me. "Let's go train!" My mother exclaimed happily. They took me to a shooting range. I got out the gun that they gave me from the package. "Try to use your flame." I nodded and shot out my flames. It was tiring in the end, but I learned it none the less. The next day, I worked with Shamal with walking. I had gotten to the point where I was able to walk slowly without the help of anything. Shamal was happy with my progress. However, I was not.

The next day, I was forced to rest. Tsuna informed me that it was turn to fight tonight. My stomach flipped as I became nervous. "Don't be so nervous. You'll do fine." My father said trying to cheer me up. "I even made you an outfit to go with your cape!" My mother came out with the outfit. She changed me and made me walk out. I was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt with short black shorts. She made me wear gray tights that went at least to where my shorts ended. My father had given me shoes that had a white stone in each. "And to finish it all off, I got gloves for you as well as earrings." The earrings were different colors. "They're made from out flames so we're always with you." I smiled and wheeled myself to the school.

Tsuna saw me and gasped. "You look different." "My mom made me wear this." I said. "It fits you." Reborn said. Bianchi came up to me and tied my hair up in a ponytail. "Now you look ready to fight." I smiled while we waited. I was so nervous that I was physically shaking. Everyone could notice this. "You'll be fine Arianna." Dino said reassuring me. "If anything happens, we'll be here to protect you." Yamamoto said. "Guys…thank you." I stood up as the Varia showed up. They looked at my appearance and were shocked.

Xanxus couldn't help but smirk. "This will be an easy match." Xanxus said confidently. Reborn smirked. "Why are you smirking?" Tsuna asked. "You'll soon see Tsuna."

A man came out from the Varia. He was large and muscular. He looked to me and laughed. "Is _that_ who I have to fight? I can't believe I went through all that training for nothing!" He exclaimed. "The girl can barely stand up straight! This will be fun breaking you." I wasn't scared, just disturbed. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked me. I was analyzing him. He used pure strength. The Cervello walked up.

"Begin!"


End file.
